New Pet
by Rosie hater
Summary: "Well isn't this an opportunity in waiting." Urahara can't believe his luck when he finds  a dog that's really a girl with secrets shortly after Yoruichi leaves him.
1. Strange Happenings

_**New Pet**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Strange Happenings_

A man in a dark green coat and a green/tan striped hat sat in the rain on a park bench. "I'm happy Yoruichi found someone but I miss having someone to talk to." He sighs running a hand through his blonde hair as his gray eyes gaze out at nothing. "the human world is so boring sometimes." A bark in the distance went unheard until a dog appeared in front of him. The black dog stared at him for a second before taking off, a white skeletal-looking thing chasing after it. "…Now why would a hollow chase a dog?" the man got up, grabbing his cane before following after the odd pair at a jog, his wooden clogs almost as loud as the rain.

"I've finally caught you! Now I'm going to eat you for –" The hollow's face cracked in half before it fell dead on the ground.

"Well now, I guess you're one of secrets as well." The man gently pet the dog when it came over to sniff him. "Come home with me and we'll find your home tomorrow." He turned to walk away, the dog started to follow until he heard a splash and saw blood seeping into the puddle-filled ground. "I guess black fur makes it hard to identify injuries." He picked the dog up and brought it home. He gently placed the wounded pup into a warm bath, being careful as he scrubbed out the fur.

"Please…" A soft voice spoke, startling him slightly until he locked eyes with the animal. "Please don't hurt me."

"…I'm not going to hurt you girl. I only want to help. It would be easier to clean you if you had a different form…"

"…hentai…"

"I'll behave. Besides you're injured. I'd want you to heal before we got into anything."

"…promise me… you won't leave me…"

"I'll give you benihime, my zanpakto." There is a flash of light and when the man looks over there is a girl staring at him. He looks over her long dark hair, deep brown eyes and unusually, a pair of black dog ears and tail. "… You're different then things I've come across, I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"Kagome…" She passes out. Urahara cleans her up and bandages her before carrying her to his room and laying her on the bed, draping a blanket over her. "You rest, I'll be back."

An hour later Kagome wakes to find herself in a bed wearing a white sleeping yukata. "my head hurts…" She reaches a bandaged hand up to rub a sore spot. Her ears twitch as she hears footsteps. She quickly hides behind the door as it opens. She vaguely notices it's the guy from before as she tackles him to the ground.

"Woah!" Urahara drops his cane and his hat flies off as he manages to turn in time to land on his back. "Well isn't this an opportunity in waiting."


	2. To Court

Ch.2 - To Court

"Oh! It's you!" Kagome exclaimed as she rolled off him and onto her feet in one fluid movement.  
"Does this mean I'll receive that greeting every time you see me from now on? Cause I could get used to that." Kisuke smirks.  
"...hentai..." She growled back before she was distracted by the food he brought in. "What is that?"  
"Just some soup I made. It should make you feel better as you heal. I could also offer some other services... perhaps you need a check-up?"  
"My wounds are almost closed. After some food and some more rest there will only be scars. This should only take two more days."  
"That's quite a fast healing rate. If I may be so bold, I'd like to know what you are." Kisuke requests as he sits up with her in his lap, holding up a spook full of noodles, intent on feeding her. He doesn't miss the light blush that dusts her cheeks as she allows him to do so.  
"I am an inumiko. A full-blooded dog demon with the powers of a fully-trained miko. I may use demon abilities effectively against your kind and my miko abilities effectively against those hollows. Or I may mix both energies to take out someone stick in between." She answers as if she's talking about the weather instead of killing. "I am unmated and without a companion so I am sought after for both pups and a snack."  
"Well now, so am I. Um... perhaps not for kids. But I have many enemies. Where are you from?"  
"I have no home. It was destroyed. I am alone."  
"Now that's not true. I'm right here. Stay with me. I'll hold myself back till you're full healed. I own a shop next door with all sorts of fun toys. I employ a shop keeper and two kids. You're welcome to join the crew. They live in the house on the other side of the shop." Kisuke offers.  
"Are you attempting to court me? We barely know each other. You would not want someone with my past. I am unfit for a partner."  
"On the contrary, we will get to know each other as we date. That's part of the fun. And I don't care about your past. Mine isn't exactly full of sunshine and rainbows. You could at least try. I did save you."  
"... very well. But there is one thing you should know beforehand."  
"ok..." Kisuke tries to think but none of the scenarios in his head could have prepared him for her response.  
"I bite."


End file.
